blood_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sulaanah
Sulaanah is an autonomous secret city, located at the South West of Vein the desert, the city is highly advanced in technology. The inhabitants of Sulaanah are the Sulaarians, they venerate Goddess Sulaah the divine incarnation of their city. Geography Sulaanah is located in the North East of Vein in Saanu's Desert. 3000 km into the desert borders. Even if the other cities are aware that an "eldorado" like Sulaanah exist, they don't know where it is precisely and the conditions to navigate in the entrance Saanu's Desert are very difficult since the Bloody Mist (Low field of view, Aggressive mutant desert animals). On top of that Sulaanah protect itself with modified metal hidden in all the desert that scramble compass. But the Sulaarians are given a special compass when they reach 15 years old (adult age in Sulaanah), that compass always point towards the city. History Sulaanah was founded in -379 BBR. At that time just a little gathering of desert nomads around a huge water point and useful resources (wood / ores / stone / metal / mineral). The Goddess Sulaah was venerated by all nomads, she was supposed to lead them though the desert and protect them against threats. Believing that she led them to Sulaanah the nomads built a beautiful sapphire statue (twice the size of a man) at the center of the small hamlet on a high peak. Little by little the small hamlet was enlarging with nomads coming from all around the desert because of the rumors. At -200 BBR the city was huge so they started to build a new statue on top of the first one (the 1st inside the 2nd), that 2nd statue was built in pure Sander a new material created with sand water and unique mineral found only around Sulaanah, because sapphire was too rare to build something that big. That new statue was 114 meters height and dominated all the city and the inhabitants, guiding travelers to Sulaanah. It was at that moment that Goddess Sulaah started to be seen at the incarnation of the city. Urbanism Despite being very advanced in technology compared to the other cities, that technology isn't seen in the architecture or the landscape of Sulaanah. The machinery are inside the houses and buildings so the overview of Sulaanah is like one of an old Egyptian city. Building are made of various materials: Stone, wood, marble and Sander. Because Sander is very rare only public infrastructures sometime use it. The houses are very larges with several floors. They are grouped in smalls blocks with center courtyards and alleys between them. The city is very vertical with the center buildings having a lot of height. Thanks to its technology Sulaanah made artificial lakes, rivers, canals... by drawing water deep under the sand and rocks. That water can also be used to cultivate vegetables, the inhabitants doesn't eat meet because it is very rare where they are. So they have big farms all around the city and in the city that can supply all the population in food. Economy The city is managed by The Council, a committee of 6 elders chosen by the Sulaarians. They all are well known old scientists that have the wisdom and the knowledge to rule a scientific city. Of course they are not almighty, they have to take some decisions and listen to the inhabitants but a lot of other things are managed by other entities like the bank, the scientist order or the farmers' hall. Every citizen must give some blood once a month to keep the city running (taxes); thanks to advanced technology that blood is taken 100% pure and can supply all the city installations in energy. The money of Sulaanah is the Sun. (1 Sun = 1 €) It is an alloy created by Sulaanah's bank. The circulation of money is controlled by that bank under the oversee of The Council. Technology Sulaarians scientists discovered the Blood Fusion way before the other cities in -31 BBR but they kept it for themselves because they knew that the other cities were not ready to use that technology. In Sulaanah, there is a big central particle accelerator that fusion only 100% pure blood to supply most of the city, and some small ones using non 100% pure or mixed-blood to supply some installations. They also use hydraulic and wind energy but they are not strong enough to substitute blood. Because the city don't use that much blood in quantity and because all the system is managed by the Blood Department, the city is very clean and you won't see any mark of blood outside of the pipelines. Society The Sulaarians can practice different jobs like farmer, teacher, technician, artist, artisan, seller and more. But the most respected job in Sulaanah is scientist. Every citizen love science cause it contributes to everyone (ex: new tools and technologies for the farmers so they have an easier work). At 15 years old, every man of Sulaanah has to do his military service. Sulaanah got a little army but with high technology weapons that mainly protect the city from the animals and escort the scientist and citizens when they wander the desert. The population of Sulaanah is regulated by a law followed by everyone. It is because it is easier to hide and manage a whole city if it don't expand indefinitely. School is mandatory in Sulaanah so every citizen is very cultured and they all understand why they must follow that law. That law is very simple, 2 children per family maximum. If you have a third children, it can be accepted if some other families don't want a first or second child. But if the population is already at his limit then that child will be given to nomads tribes in the desert.Category:Cities